XS-Chack Another Story
by Naty Winchester
Summary: something for XS since it's my first fic and it was my first fandom
1. Chapter 1

XS-Chack

Jack/Chase

Sometimes to someone as old as himself it was usual feel bored. Days followed by days (then for hundreds more) can get really tedious when there's nothing new or exciting.  
Chase Young wasn't a man without matters to attend, but the fact that those matters were always the same, put him in an indifferent mood to whatever that was happening around.  
This 'no feels' state were only broken by the new generation of xiaolin dragons.  
This one that he is now observing was strange. The new monks weren't from the same part of the world, these ones are different, he decided.  
This new generation also has one thing that any before them had.

An enemy.

They have their own villain. Wuya the heylin witch was freed by a clumsy, white, redhead teenager who titled himself as 'boy genius' and was inserted in the showdowns by incident but with a greedy dream of world submission.

Chase haven't saw any motivation to be in this new battle good vs evil since they were just kids going to their prepubescent yet. Wuya was new, he remembered when he last had saw her.  
More than fifteen hundred years ago, when he and Guan fought together under Dashi lead to defeat her. Now she was nothing more than an old ragged ghost. What had caught his attention was the goth boy.  
He was the new and uncommon factor.

It was time to meet the new xiaolin monks.

He was surprised, a pleasant kind of surprised. He was watching the monks destroying the robots created by the auto-titled boy genius. When the same fell into his arms (literally). He was even more pleased when said boy recognized him with tons of admiration in his voice and that instantly bright of excitement in these ruby eyes. So the genial teen feel a thing for him? ...Good.

Jack was stunned Chase Young (his since-ever-crush) held him in those strong arms and directed that 'no modesty' smile to him. That was the best day of his life, he decided.  
Since Spicer could remember his life sucked. He was in every essence of the word a 'freak', he didn't born the way his parents were planning. He was a weak, albino, lonely boy. If his bedroom were in the basement as his lab was, he hadn't doubts that his parents wouldn't remember his existence. He was alone great part of the time since he'd come to live in China. The Spicer's were never in one place alone, the rich family owned divests areas inside industry. While his father administered the business his mother was the one who took care of their image. She was always planning a party or tea with partners and collaborators and him always chose to be downstairs he didn't like the way those fancy people looked at him as if he wasn't right, as if he was an aberration. It infuriated him and in certain way he was grateful for it since it was what sparkled the desire of taking over the world, the subjection of everybody to him was in his mind how to show to those shit people who was the inferior.

But it doesn't matter now not when someone as Chase Young is holding you on those 'oh so perfect' arms that he thought that were a myth of the old. And up and close he was better than any dream he were used to have.

The boy was too young yet, so skinny so perfect. This boy was going to be what he needed, he is going to be his consort and companion so the eternity will not bother him anymore for a long time, or so he hope.

-  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Someone somewhere once said that to something works, first everything needs to went wrong.

Well if he thought this way maybe things are going to work. In the last showdowns he had tried his best and was left hurt everywhere. Why he was trying so hard? Maybe or maybe not he was trying to impress someone. If this someone was specifically a Dragonlord with hundreds of years, well say what? Things never came easy for Jack.

His entire life he spent trying so show that he was worth. Worth of the Spicer name. Worth of his Coca-Cola "perfect" family. Worth of being alive.

No matter what, he where always the weird. He tried so hard, for so long to do everything right. He took all the classes that mom pushed on him. He used his always so high iq to make planning's that should lead dad on successful business negotiations. He'd even hide when mother wanted to impress someone with their houses. But again as said it didn't matter because he was wrong.

He was born wrong.

Sometimes he could hear what was said of him.

_"The whitey is coming"_

_"Did you saw his eyes?"_

_"God! How can you even look to him?"_

It was always this way.

But Chase Young was different someone that had lived for so long probably didn't judge for aesthetics or so he was hoping.

Chase Young had the body of a god. Anyone could see the power under his muscles. His hair a black mane that covered his back and had a magic green shine.

So beautiful. Too beautiful indeed. Far too beautiful to think in Jack.

With that thought Jack left out a sad smirk. Dreams were his only comfort.

Chase Young Tai chi master don't pity anyone not even his intended. He saw the boy get kicked for the monks in all the showdowns. Sure he got angry to see the snow skin covered in purples, blacks and yellows. But pity never. The young boy needed to learn and if he is doing it while the monks were being too violent to supposed xiaolins. Then he let him get hurt.

But Spicer wasn't weak, no. Sure the boy could use of a little of training but his strength laid in his wits. A f*cking high Iq. He could see a great future to the boy if he came to his side.

He just have to wait it could be perfect.

A young, beautiful and smart consort.

At his age the sense of the things around him change.

While many would think Spicer to be ugly Chase saw exotic. The picture of what is beautiful always changed over the time. Actually beautiful or handsome were words to people too thin or over bulked with faces without passion that were obsessed with their looks. And nothing else.

Jack wasn't this way. His body is thin but the Chase could see the lines of his fine muscles. That matched his life, the boy wasn't a fighter no he was an engineer. His hands were firms yet delicate.

And his face couldn't be more passionate.

The first thing that had caught him attention was how someone so breakable were so disposed to get hurt but it never made Jack quit his objective. The white of his skin is sensitive. But the boy was stubborn and that Chase approved. He could see so much potential in those ruby eyes.

Then Chase's thoughts started to drift.

The thought of those eyes wide in desire, the flawless skin completely nude for him covered in a thin layer of sweat turning white in pearly. Trembling and squirming under him so responsive...

The inexperience of the soft hands eager to learn how to give pleasure...

No

No he can't think this way not now the boy wasn't read. This kind of thoughts could make him hush things.

He needed wait and wait he would.

\- Jack -

He was so troubled. He doesn't have any good excuse to be there at _his_door getting hurt for persistence angst the feisty door.

This was the moment that the door chooses to open...

Tbc...


End file.
